


Türchen 12 - Fußhupe

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Max ist neugierig. Aber hätte Chris nicht gewollt, dass er in seinen Sachen herumstöbert, hätte er sie einfach besser verstecken sollen. Und vielleicht auch gar nicht erst seine Neugierde wecken sollen.
Relationships: Christopher Trimmel/Max Kruse
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Türchen 12 - Fußhupe

**Author's Note:**

> Heute wird es wieder exotischer! Deshalb zur Erklärung: Die beiden Herren spielen bei Union Berlin. Und Christopher malt sehr gerne.

Es ist dunkel geworden in der Wohnung. Dunkel und leise - Max hört nur das leise Brummen von Christophers elektrischer Zahnbürste aus dem Bad. Genau die richtige Zeit also, um...

Verdammt, wo hat Chris die ganzen Zettel hingelegt?

Max wandert durch die Wohnung, er leuchtet mit seiner Handytaschenlampe sämtliche Oberflächen ab. Eigentlich ist er gar nicht hier, eigentlich holt er sich nur schnell ein Glas Wasser oder so etwas, falls Chris fragt. Uneigentlich dagegen...

Ah, da. Das sieht nach dem aus, was er sucht.

Max nimmt den Stapel Papier in die Hand. Es sind Christophers Zeichnungen von heute, die obere hat er ihm vorher noch gezeigt. Mit der Fingerspitze, nur ganz vorsichtig, streicht Max darüber - er hat keine Ahnung vom Malen, hat keine Ahnung, ob da noch etwas verschmieren kann, deshalb ist er vorsichtig. Aber es ist schön, die Kuhlen zu fühlen, die Christophers Stift hinterlassen hat, die Zeichnung nicht nur zu sehen, sondern auch zu spüren, erst recht, weil das schummrige Licht keine genauere Betrachtung zulässt.

Okay, genug geguckt. Das Bild kennt er ja schon. Eigentlich sucht er etwas anderes..

Max beginnt, sich durch die Zettel zu blättern. Es sind nicht nur Zeichnungen von heute - allerdings hat Christopher sich einen Schwung seiner älteren Werke vorgenommen und kleine Ausbesserungen gemacht. Deshalb hat er nun diesen großen Stapel Zeichnungen, die er vorerst auf der Küchenzeile liegen gelassen hat und die er morgen aufräumen will.

Und Max nutzt die Zeit, in der sie noch herumliegen.

Da. Nach mehreren Zeichnungen hat er endlich eine in die Finger bekommen, die ihm nicht bekannt vorkommt. Normalerweise zeigt Chris ihm ja jedes Bild, das er malt, aber das hier, das kennt er noch nicht, da ist er sich sicher.

Genau danach hat er gesucht. Denn einen Großteil des Tages heute hat Chris damit verbracht, an einer Zeichnung zu arbeiten, die Max nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Als er damit fertig war, hat Max erwartet, dass er sie ihm wie immer zeigen wird, dass er sich sein Lob abholen will - er ist echt stolz auf seine Werke, braucht aber trotzdem immer noch eine Portion Lob und Max geizt damit nicht, immerhin ist Chris echt gut. Doch bei dieser Zeichnung... Nichts dergleichen. Er hat sie noch eine Weile lang gemustert, bevor er sie in seinen Stapel geschoben hat, um sich danach zu Max zu setzen. Die darauffolgende Knutscherei hat ihn zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen vom mysteriösen Bild abgelenkt und die Nummer, die sie danach geschoben haben, erst recht. Aber jetzt, wo ein paar Stunden vergangen sind, hat er sich wieder daran erinnert.

Max zieht den Zettel aus dem Stapel. Und dann rutscht ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

Das ist...

Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Echt nicht.

Weiter wundern kann er sich nicht. Plötzlich spürt er Hände auf seinen Hüften, einen Körper hinter seinen. Und er hört ein Raunen an seinem Ohr. "Ey, was machst du da?"

"Du hast mir das Bild gar nicht gezeigt." Max hebt den Zettel hoch, er versucht, so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen. So, dass man ihm nicht anmerkt, dass sein Herz rast.

Chris seufzt. "Hatte vielleicht seinen Grund, mh?"

"Alter, du hast mich gemalt."

"Mh." Eine schnelle Bewegung - Christopher greift nach vorne, versucht, die Zeichnung zu erwischen. Doch Max ist schneller. Umgehend bringt er das Kunstwerk aus Christophers Reichweite.

"Warum wolltest du es mir nicht zeigen? Das ist echt gut." Das ist nicht nur so dahergesagt, nicht nur schmeichelnde Worte für seinen Freund. Nein, Max ist tatsächlich - begeistert? Nein, das trifft es nicht. Das Bild ist qualitativ hochwertig, Chris hat sich Mühe gegeben. Und das bei einem Bild von ihm...

"Weil es kitschig ist. Jetzt gib's her." Erneut versucht Chris, seine Zeichnung zurückzuholen. Aber Max ist unerbittlich.

"Kitschig? Das ist -"

Berührend. Rührend. Ja, er versteht schon, warum Chris es in die Kategorie "kitschig" einordnet - würde er bei den Worten, die ihm dazu einfallen, auch tun. Aber es ist keine schlechte Art von kitschig, absolut nicht.

Dann gibt Chris endlich auf. Max spürt, wie sich sein Körper entspannt, als Chris die Arme um ihn schlingt und sich gegen ihn lehnt. Seine Stimme klingt nun ganz sanft und Max ist sich sicher, dass er nur deshalb die Mauern heruntergefahren hat, weil sie sich nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen.

Oh, und weil Max ihn mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischt hat, gewissermaßen. Emotionalen Hosen oder so etwas.

"Ich wollte die beiden malen, die mir so wichtig sind."

Max nimmt noch einmal das Bild unter die Lupe - kein Widerstand von Chris, er hat tatsächlich aufgegeben. So kann er endlich auch die Details bewusst aufnehmen - so kann er sich endlich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als auf die Tatsache, dass Chris ihn gemalt hat.

Tatsache - 'die beiden'. Chris muss ihn wirklich abgemalt haben, denn Max erinnert sich noch daran, dass er heute Nachmittag zusammen mit Sammy, dem kleinen Hund, auf der Couch saß, ihn mit einer Hand abwesend gestreichelt hat, während er irgendetwas an seinem Handy gemacht hat. Chris hat genau diesen Moment eingefangen.

Max schluckt. Dass Chris ihn mag, steht außer Frage, das war ihm auch ohne Bild klar, das lässt Chris ihn auch so oft genug wissen. Aber normalerweise sind ihre Liebesgeständnisse - so wie ihr Umgang allgemein - etwas rauer.

Und jetzt hält er eine verdammte Zeichnung von sich in der Hand.

Max legt den Zettel beiseite, dann schiebt er seine Hände über die von Chris. Er lehnt sich etwas nach hinten, konzentriert sich für einen Moment auf Christophers Atemzüge. Mann, er liebt ihn doch auch, auch wenn er das nicht so schön zeigen kann, auch wenn er keinerlei künstlerisches Talent hat. Er liebt Chris und Chris liebt ihn und verdammt, das ist eine echt schmucke Sache.

Er räuspert sich. "Du stellst mich also auf eine Stufe mit deiner Fußhupe?"


End file.
